


Hollow (It Was My Mistake)

by ALittleGeek



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleGeek/pseuds/ALittleGeek
Summary: Losing her friend in the Crisis was too hard for Kara. Watching Oliver Queen die before her was devastating. Kara came back from the crisis with new open wounds. Rethinking her way of living, changing her way of acting and moving away from everyone she loved.Kara Danvers was no longer the same and Lena would do her best to bring her friend back. Now the fight was for Kara's soul.[Based on My Mistake of Gabrielle Aplin and Hollow of Belle Mt]
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 104





	Hollow (It Was My Mistake)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm here with another one (I should be sleeping, but I'm not) and I just recommend something to wipe your tears. You are warned hihihihi :)

During our lives, there are several important moments. Moments that change everything and insignificant moments. Times of difficult decisions and others not so difficult.

In some parts of our lives something will happen that will change everything. Something of unimaginable proportions and that often has consequences. One of those moments that serve as a divider of before and after.

Kara was living it. The moment that changed everything was the crisis. Among its consequences was the death of Oliver Queen, the Arrow.

For a long time he could be just another masked vigilante. But for Kara, he was more than that. He was your second hero friend. He was her friend, advisor and partner on various missions. Oliver taught her so many things.

For a good part of her life, Kara accumulated losses and tears. First came Krypton. Seeing her planet being destroyed was devastating. For with her, it was her parents, her family and her friends. Krypton took a part of you away. It took her childhood and her innocence.

When she thought everything was going well, she had people to call family again. She had an incredible friend. Everything fell apart again. Kenny Li had been murdered. One more death on her back. Another loss that would torment her for the rest of her life.

She went on with her life after doing justice for her friend. After so many years she found her aunt again. Someone she thought she left behind to die with her planet. She thought she would have a part of her family back. But she lost it again.

Her life was like a cruel joke of fate where everyone died and she stayed. Always adding deaths on your back. Always saving tears. Maybe she wasn't supposed to have friends after all. Maybe even family. She was better off in solitude.

Kara in her last conversation with her friend, in the middle of the Crisis, confided to him that she was in love with Lena. She told him how her friend cheated on her for months pretending to have forgiven her when in fact she was just using him and waiting for the right moment to get her revenge.

Oliver tried to give her some advice, but before that happened, Monitor summoned everyone. Kara never knew what Oliver wanted to tell her.

Oliver's death made her think about what was really important in her life. It made her rethink many things. But it also made her blame herself for not saving her friend. It was the other way around, he who saved her, who saved everyone.

**_I got up late again today_ **   
**_And I’m scared of everything_ **   
**_I don’t dare to dream_ **   
**_I got a dark imagination_ **   
**_These hours waste away_ **   
**_A debt I’ll never pay_ **

**_I’m talking to the walls_ **   
**_But the walls keep caving in_ **   
**_They amplify my thoughts_ **   
**_I really want a conversation_ **   
**_But I let it slip away_ **   
**_A debt I’ll never pay_ **

Another sleepless night. The fear of falling asleep and having the same dream again terrified Kara. Her mind always playing tricks on her, making her remember dark moments.

She ended up sleeping late and consequently missing the time to wake up because she wasted hours fighting sleep. Hours remembering how she went wrong with everyone, but mostly with Oliver. The man who gave her the chance to stay alive, sacrificing her own life. This debt could never be paid.

Kara would do anything to honor the archer's sacrifice. And she would never again see a friend dying to save her, and that was a promise.

**_I saw my friend today_ **   
**_She tried to comfort me_ **   
**_But I turned her away_ **   
**_There’s magic in this misery_ **   
**_So no matter what you say_ **   
**_I don’t think I’ll ever change_ **

Something was strange, and it wasn't just Alex who noticed. Nia, Brainy, Kelly, the rest of the Super Friends. And that had worried her entirely. Her sister had changed, but in a way never seen by Alexandra herself. Kara was colder, impatient, her missions were finished as if it didn't matter. Even the citizens of National City would have noticed such a departure. Before, their acts were done out of love, affection for their people. At the moment, things were done in a hurry, as if Supergirl was always on the run. So Alex thought of the most obvious. The redhead hadn't gone through the Crises' pains, but Sara and Barry did. And they were the only ones capable of helping her at that moment.

At her home, lying on the sofa, still wearing her costume, a portal was opened in her living room. Kara didn't care, not when she noticed who had left the same. Sara Lance and Barry Allen, great friends and battle companions. Shrugging, Kara sat up. This time, not bothering to deflect the broken glance. She was tired of always showing the least of her feelings.

"What are you doing here?" Rude. Barry has never heard Kara sound so rude, but destroyed, before. And his heart fell slightly.

"Alex sent us." Sara said softly taking control of the conversation. She sighed, imagining that her sister would have a finger on it. "Kara..."

"Sara, I'm fine, okay? I'm fine." She countered coldly. "I'm fine, and I don't need your presence. Just get out. Go back where you left." It was Barry's turn to approach, looking for an empty spot on the sofa so he could sit. Kara stepped back, the walls being built. She wouldn't like to have anyone around.

"Kara, we just want to talk." The Kryptonian remained silent, in the same position. "We understand your pain. By God, you lost your planet again, saw your Earth disappear before your eyes. You saw Oliver disappear like us. We do not judge your pain, we will never repress it."

"Do you think we don't understand that?" Sara said. "Oliver was my best friend. The love of my life, my family are also gone without me being able to reflect. But now all that is past and yes, it still hurts, a lot. However, they are only scars, and you need to overcome them, overcome them. We are doing the same." Kneeling in front of Zor-El, Sara was the most receptionist possible. Kara tore her blue eyes away from Sara. "But if you go on alone, it will be much more difficult than it seems to be. We spent months in prison, alone, without the people we love. We don't need it anymore."

"You have Alex, Nia, Brainy, J´onn, Superman. You have us, you have Kate. There is no need to hide." Barry imitated Lance's gesture crouching down beside her. "Trust us, Kara…"

"Just get out!" Tired of all that useless dialogue, Kara kicked them out, jumping on impulse. Sara and Barry stood up looking at her in disbelief. "I already said, I don't need your pity, your understanding. I just need my space, I need my solitude. And while you're here, I won't have it. I've always done well on my own, and nothing has changed since then. Just get out!" The two heroes did not move, not for long. When they knew they could not change her mind, her conception, they gave up.

The portal was opened by Sara and Kara snorted with relief. She would not like to use force with your friends.

"When you want to talk, know that we will always be here. Don't be afraid to look for us." Barry pointed out, then crossed the portal. Sara consented agreeing with her friend's words and did the same, disappearing from view. Noticing that she was alone, Kara fell back onto her couch, the one not as comfortable as she had imagined, and cried. Unshed tears streamed down her clear pink cheeks. And, as has happened lately, she has allowed herself to weep.

**_Worry, worry, oh_ **   
**_Its funny how it changes_ **   
**_When nothing really changes at all_ **

**_Am I jaded?_ **   
**_Am I meant to feel this way?_ **   
**_I’m a loser_ **   
**_Getting beat by my own game_ **   
**_But if I falter_ **   
**_Well, at least it was my mistake_ **   
**_Well, at least it was my mistake_ **   
**_‘Cause I choose to be this way_ **   
**_I’m a loser_ **   
**_And I self deprecate_ **   
**_So when I falter_ **   
**_Well, at least it was my mistake_ **

Crying helped her to fall asleep that afternoon, leaving her vulnerable to the visit of people like Nia Nal. Kara had not been to CatCo for a long time, Andrea was furious and wanting to save her friend's job Nia went looking for her. Noticing the unlocked door to her apartment, Nia didn't think twice when she entered seeing the heroine sprawled on the sofa as she hugged a pillow furiously.

The blonde fidgeted being in a nightmare. The flashes in her mind preventing her from having a normal sleep. In her nights, Kara returned to see the explosions of Krypton, the death of her parents. It was no different at that moment, just worse, adding the departure of a planet with more than 7 billion people, the departure of Oliver Queen and other events. Her brain didn't leave her alone.

Nia tried to wake her up and, to her surprise, it hadn't worked. Kara continued to rummage, this time babbling incomprehensible phrases. Nia swallowed, needed to wake her up somehow or calm her down. Imagining how she would do it, Nia remembered her new abilities with her powers. Now, she could access other people's dreams, not just her own. If she did that to Kara, she might be able to relax her and gradually release her from sleep. Laying one hand on her forehead, she concentrated wishing it was enough. And it didn't take long to access those nightmares.

Nia found herself in Kara's vision. A sequence of events witnessed by the brunette herself. First, the flames from the explosion of your old planet. Then, the long years trapped in the Phantom Zone counting countless times. Quickly, she found herself losing the Earth in a red light, such an end given by the Anti-Monitor, and Oliver's death passed before her eyes. Finally, and the least imagined by Nia, the last confrontation between Lena and Kara where Lena trapped her from among the kryptonite.

"AH!" A shout. A pain suddenly cut through her wrist and she saw what had happened. Kara would have grabbed that region and squeezed, breaking it. Nia moved away, biting her lips in the face of agony which rose up her arm, and looked at Kara who breathed and gasped, looking scared. _At least I woke her up..._ "Oh shit." Swore, avoiding rocking the injured region. Her alien side kept the pain from getting worse, but it was still bad.

"N-nia…" Whispering, Kara finally noticed the state in which she had put her friend. And her mouth opened in a mixture of surprise and regret... And fear. "What... Oh my Rao!" Using her x-ray vision, she saw that her wrist had been broken. "I-I did that?" Entangled, fearful, Kara asked hoping the answer would be different. But she knew it wasn't. After promising that she would never see anyone getting hurt because of her, she made Nia break her wrist..." N-nia, I... I hurt you. I... I need to go!

"Kara, wait! Where are you going?" She tried to move, but the pain stopped her.

"The Fortress of Solitude, please don't follow me... I don't want to hurt you further... Just don't follow me..." Flying, Kara disappeared from Nia's vision disappearing into the skies that afternoon in National City.

**_And I don’t really care about what anyone says_ **   
**_I don’t give a damn about what anyone says_ **   
**_I don’t wanna think about anything_ **   
**_I don’t wanna think about anything_ **   
**_And I don’t really care about what anybody says_ **   
**_I don’t need opinions hanging over my head_ **   
**_I don’t really care about anything_ **   
**_I don’t really care, I don’t really care at all_ **

**_Am I jaded?_ **   
**_Am I meant to feel this way?_ **   
**_I’m a loser_ **   
**_Getting beat by my own game_ **   
**_But if I falter_ **   
**_Well, at least it was my mistake_ **   
**_Well, at least it was my mistake_ **   
**_‘Cause I choose to be this way_ **   
**_I’m a loser_ **   
**_And I self deprecate_ **   
**_So when I falter_ **   
**_Well, at least it was my mistake_ **   
**_Well, at least it was my mistake_ **   
**_Well, at least it was my mistake_ **

She doesn't know how much time she had spent thinking (crying) about the Fortress of Solitude. Kara hadn't even bothered to close the entrance. If someone came in, they wouldn't be able to defeat an angry Kryptonian with their damn life. As she walked through the ice of her cousin's hiding place, she breathed once, twice, so as not to break things in the room. It was her last physical memory of Krypton. Kal-El would be upset if she did.

So your best option was to ground yourself in your imagination and wish you weren't lost forever. She just hadn't imagined that Lena Luthor would show up there, longing for a sensible dialogue and the revelation of her feelings and emotions held for a long time.

[...]

Seeing her friend fly out the window, even in pain, with her good hand, Nia took the cell phone from the back pocket of her jeans and called the only person Kara would hear. Lena. On the fourth ring Luthor answered.

"Hi, Nia." The older one greeted.

_"Lena, it's Kara…"_

"What happened, Nia?" The brunette got up quickly from her chair. "Where's Kara?" Asked already desperate.

 _"I came to her apartment to talk to her, but she was sleeping. I tried to wake her up and she didn't wake up, so I entered her dreams and..."_ Nal took a deep breath when she felt the pain in her wrist. _"She woke up scared and ended up breaking my wrist, but I'm fine. The problem is that she ran away from here and went to Fortress."_ Nia explained everything.

"Oh my God, Nia. Have you ever been to the hospital?" Lena asked even more worried.

 _"I haven't been yet, I needed to warn you first. Kara needs you, Lena."_ Nia was more apprehensive with her friend and mentor than with the pain she felt. _"Please, Lena. You need to go to her."_

"Right. I will. But please go to the hospital, you need to check your pulse." Begged before ending the call.

Kara might not even want to see her, but Lena needed to go to her. Even after so many attempts at rapprochement with Kara had been unsuccessful, she wasn't going to give up easily. There was something she needed to tell her.

**_She told me she was hollow_ **   
**_That's far from what I see_ **   
**_She's more than just the daughter of a broken man to me_ **

**_She told me she was shallow_ **   
**_Her rivers run so deep_ **   
**_If I could only be the boat that leads her to the sea_ **

_Even with all the hurt of the betrayal, Lena could not forget Kar, fail to hear from her... After the Crisis, Lena began to rethink the important things in her life. In people who were priorities for her and are no longer today._

_In the midst of all these thoughts, she realized that despite all the annoyance, anger and suffering that Kara caused her, Danvers would always have an important place in her heart._

_So, realizing her feelings still alive inside her and realizing the incredible change in Supergirl's behavior, Lena had tried to talk to the blonde. She knew about Oliver's death and imagined that all this, all this change involved the death of his friend._

_Nia told her that Kara Danvers, the incredible reporter for National City, was constantly missing work, was slow to deliver the articles and didn't care about anyone else._

_It was night when Lena went to Kara's apartment, imagining that, by the time, the blonde would be there. Standing in front of the door, she took a deep breath and knocked on the wood. It didn't take even a minute when he heard the door latch open._

_"Lena?" Kara was confused by Luthor's visit. "Why are you here?" She asked sharply._

_"Hi, Kara." The brunette greeted without grace, since she never received that kind of treatment from Kara. "I wanted to talk to you. Can I come in?" Asked defensively._

_"You can." It made room for Lena to enter. She guided her into the living room and sat on the sofa, waiting for the brunette to do the same. "So, what do you want?"_

_Now Lena understood what Nia meant about Kara's constant moodiness and harshness. She took a deep breath before he started._

_"I heard about your friend and I'm sorry for your loss. I imagine the pain you are feeling." She tried to hold Kara's hand, but the blonde pushed her away and got up from the couch._

_"You may even regret my loss, but don't come here and tell me you understand my pain, Lena." Looking deep into Lena's eyes, she continued. "Because you do not understand. None of you understand what I feel. They have no idea of the pain I feel. So, please go away. I just want to be alone, I need to be alone." She went to the door and opened it. Lena got to her feet and walked over to her._

_"You're right, I don't know exactly how you feel, but I can imagine." She looked into Kara's eyes." Stay well, Kara." She kissed the blonde's cheek and left. Kara closed the door behind her and touched the area where she was kissed._

**_But lonely is her favourite place to be_ **   
**_When she feels the hurt she lets it bleed_ **   
**_Sometimes she's lost, sometimes she's broken_ **   
**_Sometimes she's closed, sometimes she's open_ **   
**_Lonely is her favourite place to be_ **

**_She told me she was falling_ **   
**_I offered her my hand_ **   
**_But she only finds her comfort in not_ **   
**_Knowing just how hard she's gonna land_ **

Remembering those moments was still painful for Lena. Being rejected several times was not something a normal person would want. But she still insisted on getting closer to Kara, she wouldn't give up yet. Even if the blonde's answer was always no. Lena would struggle to bring her Kara back.

_Lena tried several times to speak to Kara again, but the blonde was running away from her. Not just hers, all of her friends. Even Alex couldn't speak to her sister._

_Every day, Lena texted Kara. Messages that were never seen. In a few days, Lena called the blonde. Even though I knew I would be ignored._

_Sitting in her chair in the office looking at her balcony, Lena thought about so many things and at the same time nothing. Kara was always the protagonist of her thoughts._

_Picking up her cell phone on the table, she called the known number again. And again the call went to voicemail and that time Luthor chose to leave a message._

_"Kara, I know you don't want to talk to anyone, especially me. But know that you are still a special person to me and I will not give up on you that easy." Turning off the device, the brunette returned it to the table._

**_I told her she was special_ **   
**_She almost let me in_ **   
**_But she couldn't bare the thought of_ **   
**_Digging up the heart that she'd been burying_ **

Lena took Lex's watch out of her bag and activated it, opening a portal right there in her office. Seeing the Fortress of Solitude on the other side of the portal, Luthor took a deep breath before entering, her feet treading the cold floor of Superman's hideout.

The vision she had of her Kara broke her heart. The blonde was clearly not calm, her strong steps identified her anxiety, and Lena bit her lip taking a step forward, that gesture then catching the attention of Kara Zor-El, whose quickly turned.

"L-lena…" Swallowing (and swallowing the tears), Kara straightened up. Her suit served as a shield, warding off the existing fragility being hidden by the symbol of El's house and the gigantic red cloak. Lena wouldn't have gotten used to seeing her in those clothes, but it didn't hurt anymore. "Why are you here?" The tremor disappeared and only indifference remained. Lena didn't care. She won't leave.

"I came to see you..." Another step. Each space broken by Lena was another created by Kara.

"Lena, please leave..." Begging again, Lena insisted on staying.

"Kara, we need to talk." Kara avoided her view of Luthor looking at the floor seriously. "Nia called me today. I knew how you broke Nia's wrist." She saw her shrug her own shoulders. "You have changed a lot, you do not allow your friends, your sister. What's going on with you, Kara? Please open up for me."

"I'm fine, Lena!" She exclaimed furiously, her powers manifesting even when it was not her intention. Red, Lena looked at the red in the crystalline blue of the Kryptonian and restrained herself to remain fixed. Kara had hurt Nia (unintentionally, however she did), Lena needed to be careful. "I'm fine."

"No, Kara, you're not. And I see it in your actions, in your eyes, in your expression. There is no more smile, no more happiness coming from you, no more the ray of hope that I liked so much. You're lost and we can't stand it, I can't stand it, Kara." The red seemed to disappear, but its rigid position was standing.

"I'm fine..." She continued to insist on that unreasonable lie.

"Why are you so closed to us all, Kar?" Lena lowered her voice, sounding pleading, desperate. "Alex tried, Nia tried, Super Friends tried, I tried... And you just run and walk away as if we could hurt you even more. And we will not go."

"No... Why did you already, right?" Acidic. Kara did not hesitate to attack Lena with the rest of her strength and pride. And perhaps a stab would be less painful. No, not maybe, she was completely sure. Zor-El raised swords from its defense field and aimed at its heart. "You already did, didn't you?" It was your turn to toss your own head. The courage was gone, the dread remaining. Kara was right. There, in the Fortress of Solitude, Lena broke Kara leaving her alone. There, in the Fortress of Solitude, Lena trapped her in her two worst fears and turned her heels abandoning Kara, Supergirl, in her own pain.

**_Lonely is her favourite place to be_ **   
**_When she feels the hurt she lets it bleed_ **   
**_Sometimes she's lost, sometimes she's broken_ **   
**_Sometimes she's closed, sometimes she's open_ **   
**_Lonely is her favourite place to be_ **

**_Lonely is her favourite_ **   
**_If only I could change it_ **   
**_If I could only save her_ **

"Honestly, do you care about me, Lena? A few days before the Crisis, you broke me, broke me into several pieces. I have nightmares from that day, you know? I remember the way I stayed, watching you leave while I was in my own tears. The kryptonite on my face and the small space against me... That, Lena, was what I never imagined would happen." Zor-El started.

Lena sighed. She shouldn't be diverting her green sockets from Kara, not when the blonde finally seemed to break down her barriers. Destroying that feeling of guilt and packing it like a piece of paper, Lena lifted her head.

"I lied. Yes, Lena, I lied. I didn't tell you my secret identity, I hid one side of you and kept it away from you. And no, I don't deny it. I do not deny my decision, I would not be hypocritical about it. But there is something I never did, Lena… Hurt you physically. I never touched a single finger on a single hair of yours, did I? On the contrary, I saved you from all the homicide attempts you faced, I saved you from the hateful words of much of the National City population. I saved you."

"Kara, I'm sorry..." The apology came, they were being cut off by the alien.

"Are you sorry?! You unlocked a panic of mine without any empathy. You trapped me in a 4 × 4 ice cubicle and you think a simple 'I'm sorry' would be enough? No, Lena, it's not... It never will be." She frowned when her irises burned. She would not like to cry, to break, or the words that were released would be picked up by Zor-El herself and she would do what her heart asked so much. "Just leave. There is no reason to have your presence here..."

"I'm not leaving, Kara Zor-El." Stepping firmly, her tone surprised Kara and herself. But the second did not allow the surprise to be seen by the Kryptonian. "Not yet. I heard you, now it's your turn to do..."

**_Lonely is her favourite_ **   
**_If only I could change it_ **   
**_If I could only save her_ **

**_But sometimes she's lost, sometimes she's broken_ **   
**_Sometimes she's closed, sometimes she's open_ **   
**_Sometimes she's stone cold_ **   
**_At times she's on fire_ **   
**_Mostly she's everything I desire_ **   
**_Lonely is her favourite place to be_ **   
**_Lonely is her favourite place to be_ **   
**_She told me she was hollow_ **

"I totally regret what I did. When I saw you crushed, through that ice, my conscience was heavy and I knew it was too late. The truth was: I was mad. Yes I was. You lied, you betrayed my trust when I made it clear what it did to me. And I had a right to be so furious..." Kara rolled her eyes. "But not to betray you. When I pretended that everything was fine and used you to my plans, I went overboard. Especially when attacking you physically. I'm really sorry."

"No..." Kara tried, being interrupted by Lena.

"But I'm here, fixing my mistake, Kara. I'm trying to fix my past, as much as I know how difficult it can be. Because I care and because I love you, Kara Zor-El." The revelation came out without Lena being able to hold it. Upon noticing what she had said, Luthor had almost instantly covered her lips. Like Lena, Kara was surprised, incredulous. Her heart pounding frantically against her chest. owever, the CEO could no longer forget what she had said. So it was your duty to proceed. "Yes I love you. I love you so much it hurts, Kar. For that reason, your lie hurt me so much. I just didn't believe that the person I trusted my heart with would have cheated on me. I was startled when Lex revealed it so darkly. However, now, seeing you so broken, desolate, I find myself on a mission to give you the least amount of faith... Even if it's the least. And my love, if it is enough, I will give it to you." One step. One step and Lena stuck to Kara. She hadn't even noticed how close she was to Zor-El. Now her lips were glued to Kara's and a single sigh would be able to cause a kiss. And that's what happened.

Covering her cheeks, Lena's fingers gently scanned the heroine's cheeks. Not moving, Kara gasped, her breath coming out of her lungs. She didn't know how to react, what to think. And it wasn't necessary, not when Lena kissed her.

Lena's lips. How to explain Lena's lips? Her mouth was inexplicable, conquering. That taste? For Rao, that taste caused her destructive sensations. Kara could feel the pulsing organ being shattered. But she did not avoid returning the kiss, one of her hands gripping the CEO's pale neck.

Digging her fingers into the heroine's outfit, Lena took advantage of the passion emitted from that act. Her insides screamed, growled for more, and in all that heat, she moaned against Zor-El. Hearing that sound, something clicked on Kara. And the blonde walked away, continuing with her hands in that region.

"I love you too... I loved you, Lena Luthor, but I don't love you anymore." Incredulous for what was said, Lena tried to distance herself, still being held firmly by Zor-El. "Just as you broke my heart, my love for you in small pieces, here, in the Fortress of Solitude, I will break yours." Cruelty. A trace of cruelty emerged from the Kryptonian. And Lena's eyes filled with heavy tears. Kara spotted the CEO's weeping coming and let her go. "Go away, Lena Luthor. Disappear from my life and never return. I don't want to see you again. Forget that one day I existed, forget that I was the owner of your heart, forget our friendship."

"K-kara, what..." The scream coming made her shiver.

"GET OUT, LENA!" There was nothing more to say, to argue. Kara would have put an end to that relationship, Kara would have broken her heart again after Lena's attempt to open her emotions. Kara destroyed it. And there was no turning back. Moving away, a portal opened and Lena crossed it, the green meeting the alien's blue. Finally, when she felt trapped in the comfort of her office, Lena Luthor broke off, collapsing against her small sofa.

Returning to Kal-El's secret hiding place, Kara Zor-El's knees hit the ground. The cold didn't bother her. The sobs were sharp, loud, destructive. She sacrificed herself for Lena's well-being, sacrificed herself for her safety. Lena admitted to loving her, Lena admitted to loving her and it was like a dream. Kara felt good, involved. But the nightmare occurred and Zor-El knew that she would never forgive herself if Lena was physically injured for being Supergirl.

Kara lost Oliver, lost her world and was in danger of losing most of her friends. If she lost Lena, the owner of her heart, soul and body, she could never live in peace again. So, between having a Lena away, however well, to an injured Lena, Kara would always choose the first option. As much as it hurt like hell.

"I'm sorry, Lee." Sitting in a fetal position, Kara buried her broken countenance against her thighs whimpering softly. "I love you too." Whispering, Kara wished Lena could listen, even though she knew the impossible of that dream.

It was a hero's duty. Sacrifice everything for the good of the people around you, the people you love so much. Oliver did that, Oliver died fighting to save the Lands, died fighting to save his friends, Mia and Felicity. And Kara didn't compare to Oliver, but she lost her last remaining world to save it from its own destruction.

_Kara Zor-El was now empty._

**Author's Note:**

> i'm crying, i'm crying a lot
> 
> Let me know what you're think guys :)


End file.
